


Cattitude

by jxngsxng



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kang Yeosang, Cat/Human Hybrids, Choi Jongho is Whipped, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Choi Jongho, Hybrids, Kang Yeosang is Sassy, Kitty Kang Yeosang, M/M, Purring, Slice of Life, Smut, Top Choi Jongho, tail play kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxngsxng/pseuds/jxngsxng
Summary: Jongho wants a roommate. Yeosang needs a place to stay. It's paw-sitively purrfect.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 38
Kudos: 389





	Cattitude

**Author's Note:**

> I am so not sorry for all the cat puns. I swear the story doesn't actually have any of that though lol.
> 
> I actually worked on this piece because me and [@AlexiatheRook](https://twitter.com/alexiatherook) on twitter came up with the idea and she has some art for it!! So please [go check it out](https://twitter.com/AlexiatheRook/status/1249426672123645952?s=20) 💛
> 
> As always, my twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)

“Hyung.”

“Yes, Jongho?”

“Quit looking at your phone.”

“Why?”

“I’m bored and lonely!”

Wooyoung laughs and sets his phone down on the table, finally looking at the brunette. “Alright, alright, you win, you brat.”

“I’m not a brat.” Jongho huffs with a pout on his plush lips.

“Whatever you say… brat.” A playful punch is thrown at Wooyoung’s shoulder, the older whining in faux pain before he bursts into another fit of giggles. “Okay, for real, what’s up with you? You’ve been so demanding recently. I swear, San’s gonna get mad at us.” He jokes, sticking his tongue out at Jongho.

What  _ has _ been up with him? It’s something Jongho doesn’t even want to admit to himself because… well, he’s the capable one, he’s the strong one, but… As he said to Wooyoung earlier, he’s just so… bored and lonely. Probably because his previous roommate moved out and his friends have been getting busier with jobs, his usual time with people having been cut down immensely. Jongho is quite the extrovert and needs his time with people, craves either full out gatherings or one on one time like he’s having with Wooyoung now. 

“Sorry not sorry.” Jongho chuckles before he sighs and stares out the window of the cafe they’re sitting in.

“Aww, Jongho, c’mon, life ain’t so bad. You could be like Yeosang.” He giggles sadly and Jongho tilts his head.

“Your good friend that you  _ still _ haven’t introduced me to?”

“Hey, he’s a total cat. Introverted, shy, salty… you got a stereotype and he’s that.” Wooyoung shrugs. “He’s not too fond of new people, but I’m sure I’ll get him to meet you one day.”

“Ahh, right, no worries.” He looks at Wooyoung curiously. “But, why did you say that? Something up with him?”

“Well… y’know how I said he’s a typical cat?” Jongho nods. “He just can’t contain his snark sometimes and… he got kicked out of his living situation.”

“Oh shit.” Jongho frowns and Wooyoung shrugs.

“Yeeaahh. He’s crashing on my couch for now, but I can’t keep him. I love him to death, but we just don’t have the space.”

A lightbulb suddenly goes off in Jongho’s head. This particular hybrid needs a place to live… It’s not like Jongho can’t afford his rent, in fact, he’s quite comfortable, so he could set the price quite low for a tenant who’s really in need. Wooyoung’s good friends with him, so it’s not like it could be  _ that _ bad, and of course he’d meet with Yeosang first to see if they fit well together, so…

“I have a room.”

“Ahh, no, Jongho, you don’t have to—“

“I want to, though. C’mon, I could at least meet him and see if we’d work out as roommates.”

“Well… if you’re sure?” Wooyoung pulls up his phone, tapping at the screen.

“Is there any particular place he likes to go? I could meet him there today or tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow, duh, you don’t just tell an introvert to go out that same day.” Wooyoung reminds him before he continues. “He really likes that Catfienated place.”

Jongho’s heard of that coffee shop designed just for cats, but with humans also in mind. “Okay, tell him to meet me there tomorrow, two o’clock.”

“Roger that.”

That’s how he ends up at Catfienated, the time reading two o’clock exactly when he walks in. He glances around for a blonde with sandy colored ears and tail, most likely bundled up in sweats, according to Wooyoung. Spotting who he thinks he’s looking for at one of the tables, Jongho approaches slowly, watching the back of the cat’s head the whole way. 

Once there, he clears his throat and says, “Excuse me, Kang Yeosang?”

Pale ears twitch a little before the cat turns his head, pretty, amber colored eyes meeting Jongho’s. He sucks in a sharp, silent breath, taken aback by how stunning this hybrid is, certainly  _ hoping _ this is Yeosang.

“Choi Jongho?” He asks with a soothingly deep voice.

Jongho smiles and nods before taking a seat across from him. “That’s me.”

Eyeing him up, Yeosang doesn’t smile back, clearly observing Jongho. The brunette doesn’t mind, actually quite happy the outfit and jewelry he put on today is extra nice and being admired. 

“So, I finally meet Wooyoung’s oldest, bestest friend.” Jongho starts.

“And I finally meet the newest best friend.” Yeosang deadpans.

“I’d hardly consider myself his best friend, with all the friends he has. Plus San. Plus you.”

Yeosang’s ears move forward like he’s listening extra carefully. Jongho takes that as a good sign.

“He talks about you constantly.” He assures the blonde to which he smiles a little. Jongho’s heart skips a beat, feeling like he’s scored the winning goal by seeing that smile.

“Good. Otherwise I’d have to move him down a tier.”

“Move him down a tier?” Jongho chuckles.

“Yes. I’d demote him.” The brunette laughs again and Yeosang pouts a little, his ears laying low and his tail flicking. “What? I’m serious.” 

“Yeah, I can tell you are.” Jongho says, completely amused.

A waitress cuts through their conversation, coming up and asking, “Hi, what can I get for you two today?”

Exchanging a look with Yeosang, Jongho then smiles up at her and orders first. “I’ll have the biggest size of iced americano you got.”

She writes that down. “Anything added to it or just as it comes?”

“As it comes.” Jongho confirms before he laughs a little at the face Yeosang is making. “What?”

“That’s so disgusting.” Yeosang pretends to vomit and Jongho rolls his eyes playfully.

“Well, what do  _ you _ want?” He asks, the waitress readying her pencil.

“I’ll have a small saucer of milk.”

“Of course.” Jongho teases lightly, the waitress smiling.

“I’ll be back with those in a minute.”

“Thanks.” Jongho nods before he turns back to Yeosang who’s giving him the stink eye. “Oh, what now?” He laughs.

“You have no right to judge me and my milk.” He hmphs.

“Yes I do. Aren’t cats lactose intolerant, anyways?”

“Not  _ every _ cat. And I’m certainly not. Plus, sweet things are good, not bitter coffee.” He sticks his tongue out in disgust. 

“Aww, c’mon, I love bitter things.”

“Something’s wrong with your tastebuds.” Yeosang mutters. 

Despite his tone, his ears and tail are quite relaxed, playful even, betraying his true thoughts. He… He must be enjoying Jongho’s company and the human’s heart soars at the thought. 

When the waitress returns with their orders, Jongho takes a healthy sip of his coffee, Yeosang leaning down to lap up the sweet milk. They both share a low, “Mmmm.” before they each laugh a little. 

“It’s good, huh?” Jongho asks and Yeosang nods.

“I suppose yours is good, too?”

“It’s excellent.”

Yeosang nods and continues to lap at his drink, Jongho relaxing back before he smiles.

“Okay, well, we didn’t come here to just drink and chat.” He reminds Yeosang. “Let’s discuss you potentially moving in. You don’t have a place to live right now, yeah?”

“Yeah…” Yeosang mumbles, tail laying low. “Stupid owner of the place got sick of me and “my cattiness” or whatever.” He sighs and looks at Jongho directly. “If you don’t want me, it’s fine. Don’t be pressured just because I’m Wooyoung’s friend.” 

“Hey now, I didn’t say that. I’d be happy to show you my place and see if we can come to an agreement.”

He visibly perks up a little, like he wasn’t expecting Jongho to say that. But of course Jongho wouldn’t mind him around; Yeosang is hilarious and fun to be with, not to mention how gorgeous he is… Jongho’s got quite the crush already and couldn’t imagine kicking Yeosang to the curb. So, they finish up their drinks, Jongho paying for them both on his insistence, before they head over to Jongho’s apartment. Yeosang enters once the door is opened.

“Oooh.” Yeosang’s ears wiggle curiously as he looks around.

“Go ahead, make yourself at home.” Jongho offers, following Yeosang around as he pokes and prods through the whole house.

First, he checks out the living room, bouncing on the cushions of the couch and checking out the big tv screen. After that, he heads to the kitchen, opening the fridge and every single cabinet, even disappearing into the pantry for a little bit before he comes out and continues on to the next part of the apartment. He sits in all the dining room chairs and, soon enough, he’s walking up the hallway to the bedrooms.

“This is my room.” Jongho opens the door to show him his space before he gestures towards the door at the end of the hall. “And that would be your room.”

Nodding, Yeosang heads straight for the guest bedroom, going and checking it out. Jongho leans on the doorframe as Yeosang explores the room, opening the empty closet and sitting at the desk before he ends up on the bed, rolling around on it adorably as his tail twitches excitedly. 

“Mmm~ This place is nice.” Yeosang says sweetly as he stretches out, a blush settling over Jongho’s cheeks at how suggestive and cute he looks laid out like that, sweatshirt riding up a touch to show his tummy. 

“Well, if you like it that much, it’s yours.”

“Really?” His ears wiggle cutely and Jongho melts.

“Really.” 

In no time, Yeosang is completely moved in. It’s nice having someone around again, especially since this someone is so cute and fun. The cat has a small, remote job that he works at to pay rent and contribute towards the household, never having to actually leave the house, so he rarely does. Jongho, on the other hand, has gotten so used to leaving that he still does, both for work and for friends, feeling a little bad whenever he does because Yeosang’s left at home all alone. Not that he seems to mind, never having a problem with Jongho… really at all. And Jongho has zero issues with him, Yeosang quite tidy and mostly keeping to himself. 

One night, Jongho comes home from an outing and smells something… fishy? And totally not in a good way. Rushing to kick off his shoes and coat, Jongho zips to the kitchen to find… Yeosang attempting to  _ cook?! _

“I… might’ve messed the fish up.” Yeosang mutters, tail between his legs and ears flat.

Jongho looks at the burnt, smoking fish on the tray before he chuckles softly and nods.

“Yeah…” He shuffles forward before he tentatively reaches a hand up to Yeosang’s head. He doesn’t want to be condescending, but… he’s not sure how else to comfort him. Placing a hand on his hair, he pets Yeosang gently as he murmurs, “It’s okay. We can fix up something different, alright?”

Surprisingly, Yeosang takes to it completely, nuzzling up into Jongho’s touch as he pouts. “Okay…” 

That’s how they end up side by side, Jongho doing the brunt of the work as Yeosang helps him as best he can while Jongho cooks him up another round of fish. At some point, Yeosang’s tail curls around Jongho’s waist, the human blushing profusely, but he doesn’t say a damn thing, just simply enjoying being so close to Yeosang. Once the new food is made, they sit together (right next to each other because Yeosang’s tail pulled him there) and eat, Jongho unable to help a smile at Yeosang’s reactions.

“Mmm~ This is much better.” He says as he sidles up to Jongho, even closer now.

“Glad you like it.” Jongho’s blush grows hotter, especially when Yeosang suddenly rubs his face along Jongho’s shoulder, proceeding to…  _ purr _ sweetly. His heart goes  _ whoosh _ and he tenses a touch, unsure of what to do as Yeosang gets all over him.

“I really,  _ really _ like it.” Yeosang assures him, continuing to scent him and purr. “And I’m not  _ just _ talking about the fish.” He giggles flirtatiously. 

“O-Oh?” He stutters on his words, internally damning himself for that.

“Mhm.” 

Yeosang is practically in his lap now, the vibrations from deep within his chest as equally loud as it is soothing. Jongho can’t help his ear to ear grin, even a small chuckle escaping as his hands come up to pet Yeosang’s fluffy ears. Each thumb and pointer finger gently massage his kitty ears, rubbing at them softly, Yeosang’s purrs increasing.

Oh, what is he going to do? Yeosang is  _ so _ cute and dammit, he knows the cat is just being appreciative and showing affection, but he wants so much more from him. He can hardly take it, so he gently eases Yeosang off of him after a good few minutes of petting him, the blonde whining a little.

“Come on, let’s finish dinner.”

Giving him a look, Yeosang grumbles a tiny bit but ends up caving. Jongho finally relaxes, feeling like he dodged a bullet.

That wouldn’t be the last time that happens, though. The human finds himself staying in more and more to hang out with his feline friend, each time getting a lapful of the cat. Yeosang is extremely demanding of his time and affection and, of course, Jongho can’t say no to him. Yeosang is constantly scenting him and flicking his tail in places he shouldn’t, Jongho feeling like he might go crazy when it’s just the two of them. At least he calms down if they’re in public or if someone is over.

Like tonight, Wooyoung is over. He’s helping wash up dishes with Jongho in the kitchen while Yeosang remains in the living room, wiggling his eyebrows as he whispers, “You can’t force a cat to like you, y’know.”

“Yeah? And?” Jongho whispers back as nonchalantly as possible, not making eye contact.

“Aaaaand… I think Yeosang likes you. Genuinely.”

“Well, yeah, we’ve quickly become good friends and roommates—“

“No, no, he doesn’t just _like_ you, dumbass, he definitely _like_ _likes_ you.”

Heat finds its way to Jongho’s face and he shrugs. “Oh, really? I dunno about that…”

“Please, it’s so obvious! He’s all over you.” Wooyoung smirks and pushes at Jongho playfully. “And  _ you _ seem to like it.”

“I-I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Wooyoung rolls his eyes. “Suuurree.” He places his hands on his hips. “What about—“

“Do you need any help?”

They both jump a mile high when they hear Yeosang’s voice, Wooyoung giggling and shaking his head.

“No, we’re good—“

“Hey, what’s up?” Jongho cuts him off, drying his hands before he rushes over to Yeosang. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He murmurs as he fusses over the cat whose ears are laying flat, expression sheepish but scared.

Just then, a loud crack of lightning makes the lights flicker, Yeosang letting out a yelp before he hides behind Jongho as the thunder rumbles. Wooyoung frowns and approaches, rubbing Yeosang’s back.

“Aww, dammit, your ears are so sensitive to that sorta stuff.” 

Nodding, Yeosang leans into them both for comfort, all three of them having a short group hug before Wooyoung pulls away. 

“I’d better get home before the storm gets any worse. You gonna be okay, Yeosangie?” He asks gently to which the cat nods, clinging to Jongho. “Awesome. You’re in good hands.” He assures Yeosang with a pat on his hair. 

“Bye, hyung.” Jongho waves before his hands fall to Yeosang’s back, holding him close.

“See ya!” Wooyoung waves back at them both, the front door soon closing behind him.

Once the door clicks shut, Jongho turns to Yeosang, smiling softly at him. “Wanna go to bed? Get under the blankets and all that?”

“Mhm.” He nods before he hops up, Jongho catching him easily, holding Yeosang close to him. “But…”

“But?”

“But I don’t wanna go to  _ my _ bed.” He mumbles against Jongho’s neck, furry ears tickling Jongho’s chin.

The human chuckles gently before he nods in understanding. “You can stay with me, don’t worry.”

Yeosang settles against him more and lets Jongho carry him to his bedroom, the brunette internally grateful he’s already in his pajamas as he lays down with Yeosang. Used to being this close, he finds more comfort in their cuddle this time around, glad he can be the one to help and protect Yeosang as the lightning and thunder continue on throughout the night.

At some point, he must’ve fallen asleep as he’s waking up to soft mewls, Yeosang letting out quiet kitty snores as he sleeps. Jongho blinks the sleepiness away before he absolutely melts, expression adoring as he looks at Yeosang who’s still in his arms, cuddled up to Jongho’s chest. His hands find their way to his favorite pair of ears, petting them softly, careful to not wake him up.

God, he wants to kiss his forehead. Or maybe his nose. And quite possibly his lips. Jongho chews his bottom lip, resisting the urge to kiss his face all over, simply waiting for Yeosang to wake up. When the hybrid finally does seem to be rousing, he smiles and gently runs his hand along Yeosang’s side.

“Hey there, sleepy cat.”

Yeosang blearily blinks up at Jongho before he stretches, tail going straight up into the air as he does. 

“Mm, hey.” He purrs, relaxing as he sleepily melts into Jongho’s embrace.

The rumbling starts up again, Jongho internally squeeing. He loves that Yeosang purrs around him. Not only that, but Yeosang starts to rub his face gently against Jongho’s chest, scenting him like he always does when they’re alone. 

Possessively gripping Jongho’s shirt with his fingers, Yeosang suddenly nips at his neck, Jongho letting out a surprised yelp.

“Y-Yeosang?” He whispers.

No answer. All he gets is another quick bite as Yeosang’s tail starts to flick around, thumping his thigh. Jongho bites his lip, feeling a rush of heat going straight downwards. What is Yeosang doing? Does he really have no clue the effect he has on Jongho? This isn’t fair at all… 

“Hyung….” Jongho murmurs, grabbing a hold of the cat’s slender wrists. “Please, don’t… don’t do this to me.”

Still no answer. Yeosang doesn’t resist, but he also doesn’t stop, his tail now rubbing more definitely against Jongho’s thigh. The human shivers, feeling his resolve starting to crumble. 

“Yeosangie hyung.” Jongho warns, the aching heat between his legs demanding attention. He finally gets him to look into his eyes, surprised to see Yeosang’s pupils blown, the tiniest smile on his lips. “Wait. You…?”

The blonde nods, tail now pressing against Jongho’s clothed crotch, and the pieces all fall together. Yeosang isn’t oblivious at all and… and he wants it, too.

Unable to resist any longer, Jongho rolls on top of the hybrid, parting his thighs with his knee before he settles between them. 

“Dammit, hyung, you’re just so cute and you  _ know _ it, don’t you?” He complains as his hands make their way to Yeosang’s body, petting and rubbing and groping him all over, unable to get enough.

“I’ve been waiting for you to catch on.” Yeosang teases with a poke of his tongue, Jongho sighing playfully.

“Guess I’ll have to make up for lost time, hm?”

“Guess so~” Yeosang purrs, tail flicking up to tease Jongho’s straining erection.

He can’t help but growl under his breath, muscles flexing as he grabs at the sheets on each side of Yeosang’s head. “You’re gonna pay for all your damn teasing.” He promises before he closes the distance between them, lips connecting roughly. 

Kissing Yeosang breathless, Jongho makes quick work at tugging off Yeosang’s sweats and underwear, his little bright pink cock springing upwards excitedly. Jongho chuckles into the kiss, murmuring against his lips, “Excited?” Yeosang shamelesly groans in agreement. 

Claws find their way to Jongho’s shirt, shredding the material effortlessly, the human soon shirtless. “Oops.” Yeosang feigns innocence and Jongho tuts. “Good thing I didn’t care for that shirt.” Yeosang smirks and rolls off his own shirt, now completely naked before Jongho. He looks nothing short of amazing, skin flushed and tail flicking in excitement. 

“Hold on.” Yeosang slips out from under Jongho, scampering out of the room. Jongho tilts his head but sits back nonetheless, smiling in realization when Yeosang comes back with a small bottle of lube. “Can’t go without this.” Yeosang giggles and Jongho nods, patting his thighs so Yeosang can straddle him.

Straddle him he does, a vision above Jongho as he flips open the bottle. He makes grabby hands at Jongho and the human obliges, letting Yeosang drizzle the lube onto two of his fingers. 

“Hurry up, hurry up.” Yeosang meows impatiently as Jongho uses his right hand to steady Yeosang’s hips, his left hand snaking around his body before wet fingertips press against Yeosang’s asshole. His tail wraps around Jongho’s left wrist, guiding him even if Jongho doesn’t need help. “Ngghh,  _ yes. _ ” Yeosang purrs as his fingers start to sink inside him. Jongho watches Yeosang’s face contort in pleasure as he smoothly fingers him, working his digits in until he’s knuckle deep inside Yeosang. 

Not letting himself be the only one, Yeosang quickly frees Jongho, eyes sparkly as he admires the huge, pulsing cock in his clawed hands. “Wow~” He mewls, Jongho’s cock twitching at the contact.

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Jongho groans when Yeosang drools on his cock, getting his length nice and slick before Yeosang starts to jerk him off. 

They work in time together, Yeosang pumping his hands over Jongho’s cock up and down, up and down, Jongho’s fingers fucking and scissoring Yeosang’s hole deeply. Jongho stares into Yeosang’s eyes intensely, practically daring him to keep eye contact as they masturbate each other. Yeosang can’t stop purring and mewling and moaning, hips now rocking to ride the human’s fingers, Jongho’s pants and grunts mixing in as he ruts up to fuck Yeosang’s hands.

It’s natural how they draw closer together, Jongho’s fingers soon replaced by his cock, Yeosang letting out a loud meow as he arches his back. “Mmm, like that, like that,  _ yes, _ don’t stop!” He demands needily as Jongho pushes his dick inside deeper and deeper. When he’s down to the hilt, Jongho holds Yeosang still, drawing in a shaky breath to collect himself. The hybrid looks absolutely gorgeous, skin glowing and fluffy ears twitching excitedly, half lidded eyes still focused on Jongho’s.

Placing his hands on Yeosang’s calves, he lifts him up until he’s only on Jongho’s tip, body dangling in the air. He lets out an excited mewl as Jongho starts to move him, using his body as he wishes, using Yeosang like a toy. It’s easy for someone as strong as Jongho, barely feeling a burn as he works Yeosang over his cock.

Desperate, near frenzied meows and moans fill the air, Yeosang’s tail and cock quivering in pure pleasure. The ecstasy is written all over Yeosang’s pretty face and, if that weren’t indicator enough, his chants of, “So good, it’s  _ so _ good.” certainly let Jongho know he’s doing something right. Especially when Yeosang tightens up around him, his cock jerking as he gasps, “O-Oh fuck, gonna cum, you’re gonna m-make me…” 

“Yes, Yeosangie hyung, cum for me, cum for me.” Jongho breathes, watching Yeosang’s eyes roll back, his claws sinking into Jongho’s shoulders as he cums all over their abdomens.

Jongho can’t take it any longer, watching Yeosang come undone too much. He switches their positions, pushing Yeosang onto his back before he pulls out and cums all over Yeosang’s cock, shuddering and panting as he unloads. 

“Holy shit…” Jongho whispers, flopping onto the bed next to Yeosang once he’s done, eyes closing for a moment as he basks in what just happened. He dares to peek over at the hybrid, heart skipping a beat when he realizes Yeosang’s already staring at him. “Wh-What?”

“I just realized… I kinda… came onto you without any warning.” He giggles softly and Jongho laughs with him.

“I don’t mind.” He assures him. “Like… I  _ really _ don’t mind.”

“Good. Because… I don’t want this to just be a one time thing…” He admits sheepishly, index fingers tapping together as his ears lay bashfully.

“Trust me, it’s not gonna be.” Jongho teases playfully, leaning over and kissing him sweetly. “I… really… like you…” He whispers against Yeosang’s lips. 

A tail finds its way around Jongho’s wrist, pulling him closer as they deepen the kiss. “I really like you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little jongsang hybrid morsel! Lemme know what you think in the comments 💛 And of course, kudos are also always appreciated.
> 
> Again, go check out the art for this story! And also my twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)
> 
> Thanks again! 💛💛💛


End file.
